Valerie Blaire Lockwood
"We're not angels, we're not demons, we're not weapons. We're people fighting to survive with something we never asked for." - Valerie Blaire Lockwood Valerie Blaire Lockwood was one of the most powerful Powers in history and is constantly revered as a legend. She was the former leader of House of Lockwood. She was the daughter of Alia B. Lockwood and the younger sister to Annabella Lockwood, Adam Lockwood and Ryan B. Lockwood. She was the wife of Seraphine Amhrosine and the mother of Azura A. Lockwood, Viola S. Lockwood, Ellie Lockwood, Ada-Marie Davich Black and Indra Lee. She was also the aunt of Jade Lockwood, Athena Lockwood and Alicia Lockwood. She was future Grandmother of Veronica B. Lockwood, Dante Lockwood and Vergil Lockwood. She was also the Doppelganger of Victoria Gatewood-Loveless, the first Lockwood and was classified as an Omega I power. She was one of the few prime powers in the city of Baskerville. Her alter ego was known as "The Inked Smoker". When in this alter ego she often prowls her territory for trouble makers and PCU agents. When she comes across either she shows no mercy. She was often seen on top of The Lockwood Tower sitting on her leather couch drinking or smoking. Sometime after the The Crystal City Saga Valerie had fought with Noah Renegade in a misguided civil war which ultimately lead to the creation of The Syndicate as well as the creation of Grace Santanico. Following the events of The Crystal City Saga, Valerie had married Seraphine Amhrosine. Sometime which she had come in contact with "The Coat Of Regina" which granted Valerie Regina Caldwell's initial power. This allowed Regina to change genders and ultimately conceive two children with Seraphine, Viola and Ellie Lockwood. After Chapter I of Part II, It is revealed by Seraphine that The Valerie in the Lockwood institute is not the real Valerie but a mental image created by Psychotic. She goes on to tell Ellie that Valerie's spirit has reincarnated into a body made specifically with both of their DNA so she would appear as a daughter to the Lockwoods. The name of the Reincarnated body is Indra Lee. Personality Valerie is often aloof and ditzy, often seen wearing glasses and reading. Before the incident she was a delinquent who hated being told what to do and hated when people would try to make her. Usually she wears long sleeves and turtle necks to hide her alter ego. While he is Valerie she'll usually remain to herself and speak her mind, but is quick to withdrawal and say nothing if she is ignored. As "The Inked Smoker" She is violent and quick to fight, almost as if she has become a whole new person. She hates protesters and people against what the lockwoods stand for and live for. She also hates other powers who slanders what it means to be a power. She also has a misguided sense of judgement while in her night patrol gear. She is quick to kill civilians and powers who would attack Lockwood or Renegade. After the death of Adam she became more enclosed and violent as the Inked Smoker, He may have been PCU but to her, he was still her brother and he always would be. Following the death of Kayla Stirling, Valerie had snapped she had began killing anyone who opposed the Lockwoods or powers. Indra As Indra, Valerie becomes more upbeat and manic. She gains a massive interest for Martial Arts and loves fighting, no matter who or what it is. Appearance Valerie has rather defined bones as well as a rather intense stare always. Her eyes are a bright lavender which dilates depending on her interest in something, expanding when looking at something she enjoys and contracting when she's annoyed with someone or something. She also the iconic dark black hair of a lockwood. She is usually seen wearing red trimmed glasses as well as the signature Lockwood henley, usually grey in color, and dark blue jeans. She also wears tan timberlands or chuck taylors. In The Crystal City Saga, she had an alter ego known as "The Inked Smoker." In this alter ego she wore a slim leather jacket which she rolled the sleeves up to show her tattoos. She often kept the hood up and generated smoke beneath the hood to keep her identity hidden. She also wore black leather pants along with combat boots. Around her waste she kept the chain that she used to kill her initial attacker, she keeps it there just in case she has to get in close. After using the red fulgurite she acquired a new ability, turning her right eye red. Valerie goes through many significant outfit changes throughout the entirety of the series, she however has a few noteworthy outfits. * London : When in London Valerie wore a large white, fur lined trench coat with white pants. Her snow boots were a dark red that matched her dark red turtle neck. * High Sea : When she joined Noah on "Noah's Ark" she wore a tank top and denim shorts. * PCU Captive : Valerie, when shortly captured by the PCU, was given an orange jump suit. * Burning Blood : Valerie wore a black slim leather jacket, a plaid shirt, blue slim jeans and timberlands during the duration of burning blood. History Early life Valerie was the youngest child of three beaten by Annabella Lockwood and Adam Lockwood. As a child she was often mischievous and quick to cause trouble until one day she came across Adam losing a fight. So she sprung in to assist him. They won the fight relatively easily but a few days later Valerie was attacked by the same group. With the help of Kayla Stirling and Regina Caldwell, the group of young delinquents won the fight. Prologue On the night of the incident Valerie was walking home rather late at night. She felt the sense of dread all around her. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it in the air, so she tried to hurry home. Around a block away from her home she decided to stop and ask a man for a cigarette. When she approached him and asked he had revealed a gun. He shouted to her telling her to give him her money. She took out her wallet and calmly held it out to him. "No problem, just chill out." When he had reached out for it, Valerie sprung into action. She grabbed the gun and attempted to wrestle it out of his hands. After a momentary struggle both of them were struck by The Bloody April. The force of the lightning was enough to knock them both off their feet. The man dropped the gun during his fall. Their bodies smoked from the lightning that had struck them. While on the floor Valerie had crawled towards the gun, she reached out for it. However once she grabbed it, so did he. His memories started to flood into Valerie's mind, he had cried out in pain. After a moment they would both fall over once more. Valerie was the first to regain herself, whatever she did to him made him extremely fatigued. Enraged, something took over her body and she decided to end his life. She grabbed a rusted chain from the nearby fence and strangled him to death. Abilities Power Replication - Valerie's own unique power is the ability to replicate the abilities of prime powers to the nail. There are some powers that she cannot replicate but she can do it perfectly and without limit. The only two flaws with this power is the fact that she can only copy the ability of prime powers and that she could only use one at a time. As long as she makes physical contact she can copy their power. (So long as they are the origin of their power) The powers she acquired from her Power replication are: -- Typhokinesis - This is Valerie's main power which gave her the title of "The Inked Smoker." She had acquired it from an unknown assailant. * Smoke Generation - Valerie's body has the ability to generate black smoke which contains some embers inside of it. * Smoke Dash - Valerie's has the ability to break her body down into tendrills of ember and smoke to reform shortly after. She uses this ability in short bursts to escape from dangerous situations. She described this ability as feeling extremely weird and floaty. ** Inhale - During Valerie's smoke dash she could enter the bodies of those she dashes through and burn them from the inside out. This ability only works if they happen to breath her in. * Black Smog - By channeling smoke into a ball and binding it with Nixus, Valerie can throw it like a grenade. When it makes contact with a solid object it'll explode, burning the object and releasing a massive smog which acts as a smoke screen. It also burns the those who stay in the smog. Chronokinesis - The power to control time itself, this was a power she acquired from Atticus M. Vord. * Haste - Using Haste, Valerie has the ability to speed up things, and people. She specified that she is actually just fast forwarding time for herself or a person. * Pause! ''- Valerie had the ability to stop time for a short interval in a small area. Anyone outside the area looking in would see time move normally. Anyone inside the area will be frozen, for 1 second. * ''End Of The World - Similar to Atticus' Room, Valerie can stop time all over the world. The more she uses this power the longer she can stop time. in The Crystal City Saga she could only stop time for about six seconds. In The Descendants Saga the time was never measured, but she said she could stop time for as long as she needed. It's to be noted that this ability does not affect others who uses time based abilities. Because of this, Valerie is also immune to time based powers. This was her Chronokinesis Ultima Omega. Cryokinesis - The power to control Ice, she acquired this power from Therro shortly before he was killed by Noah Renegade. * Ice spike - Valerie, much like Therro, had the ability to shoot shards of ice from her hand. Hemokinesis - The power to control Blood, She acquired this power from Elysium Bella Rouge. * Transfusion - Valerie, liked Elysium, used this technique to literally rip the blood from someone else's body to heal herself and replenish her nixus resource or to heal someone else. * Blood Pool - Valerie had the power to turn into a pool of blood and crawl across the ground. As said pool of blood. She used this technique to hide in the first human-power war. Pyrokinesis - The power to control Flames, she aquired this power from Drake Blud. This power was passed down to her daughter, Azura A. Lockwood. * Flame Generation - Valerie, much like Drake, shown the ability to generate flames from her body and use them to attack similar to a flame thrower. She could also use this ability in short burst to mimick fireballs. * Flame Control - Also similar to Drake, Valerie had the ability to control flames from any source, this included other powers, as such it made fire users nearly immune to other flame users. Valerie is no different. Unless the flame was far too much to control, valerie herself would be nearly immune to any fire technique so long as she knows its location. Biokinesis - The power to control her own Biology. She had originally acquired this power from Regina Caldwell when she touched "The Coat of Regina" * Gender Alteration - After acquiring Regina's ability Valerie can change her own and other peoples gender. She only used this ability twice to conceive Viola S. Lockwood and Ellie Lockwood. The Right Eye After being forced to use the red fulgurite on herself Valerie became an enhanced prime power. Shortly after when she was incapacitated during the Trifecta Event, she was yet again forced to use it again. Gambling on her life to save her friends and family. The fulgurite worked again, this time shattering but making Valerie a Pseudo herald of the Bloody April. Battle Styles - When Valerie evolved into an Enhanced Transition Power she gained the ability to switch her powers at will by verbally saying a phrase. When she does change her active power her eyes flashes red and she is momentarily enveloped in an aura the color of the ability she switched to. The main powers she uses are instantly "Slotted." Allowing her to switch to them in the midst of combat. * Typhokinesis - Valerie's smoke ability. She can instantly switch to it by saying the word "Choke." * Chronokinesis - Valerie's ability to control time. She can switch to it by saying the words "My Hour is at hand." * Cryokinesis - Valerie's Ice ability. She can switch to it by saying the words "Freeze over." Or "Chill out." * Pyrokinesis - Valerie's fire ability. She can switch to it by saying the words "Burn out." * Hemokinesis - Valerie's ability to control blood. She can switch to it by saying the words "Bleed for me." "I need more... power." - When the skies are clouded Valerie can forcefully draw in Nixus from the clouds, recharging all of her abilities. * Conductor - When charging her abilities via Nixus she can channel it through her body and fire it from her other hand to attack directly with the unrivaled power of the Bloody April. Trivia * Valerie can absorb powers without limit, however she can never reach the potential they could've. * Valerie is highly similar to Delsin Rowe from the Infamous Series. * Valerie cannot be every single power type as she can only use one power at a time. However if she does take someone's power who is multiple types she will become all three. * Valerie was best friends with Kayla Stirling, calling her a Lockwood before the gang was even established. * Valerie alongside "Psychotic" were the only people to nearly die from their own powers. * Valerie is the only person in Baskerville who keeps her identity a secret and has an alter ego. (Valerie and The Inked Smoker.) * Valerie's most used quote is "You. Will. Die." Often said when she's getting serious or very angry. * Regina and Valerie used to be good friends prior to Regina being locked inside the cathedral.